Ugh (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- |'Created by' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"Ugh"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Aritsts' |Chris Headrick Carson Kugler |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producers' |Mark O'Hare Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producers' |Shareena Carlson Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Directors' |Sue Mondt Nicolas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart Brian Sheesley |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Exective Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Patchy, Robot, Choir |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Cavey, Choir |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Choir |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Kent Osborne' |Stunt Robot |- |'Stephen Hillenburg' |Potty |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Choir |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Monster, Choir |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Choir |- |'Jonathan Silsby' |Pupeteer |- |'Mark "Biz" Burke' |Stunt Dancer |- |'Dennis Hoerter' |Stagehand |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo, Clam |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Raj |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Collette Sunderman Donna Grillo Gonzalez |- |'Recording Studio Manager' |Karie Gima Pham |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jillinda Palmer Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Michael Hack Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Karie Gima Pham Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Robert Serda Justin Brinsfield |- |'Studio Assistant' |Edwin O. Collins Mishelle Smith |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Devon Bowman Tony Oystn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Jeffrey Purlmutter Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Tamika Smith Brain Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Ted Seko Heather Martinez Thurop Van Orman Kent Osborne Sam Henderson Mike Roth Dan Povenmire |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Stephanie Arnett Stephanie Erdel |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddues Paula Spence |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Aaron Springer Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Kit Boyce John Magness |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinator' |June Bliss |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checkers' |Sandra J. Benenati Karen Shaffer |- |'Sheet Timers' |Frank Weiss Julie Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Alicia Parkinson Chris Hoetger Cecilia Rheins Jeff Adams Eric Weyenberg |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Jeff Hutchins Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Timothy J. Garrity |- |'Sound Effects Editor' |Keith Dickens |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Brian Mars |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Doug Andorka |- |'Foley' |Monette Becktold Diane Greco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Andy Paley Theo Mondle Nick Carr |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"When Worlds Colide"' |Composed by Theo Mondle Lyrics by C.H. Greenblatt, Kaz, Antonio Guilbaud Performed by Tom Kenny, Jeff Glen Bennett, Bill Fagerbakke, Carlos Alazraqui |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Lynn Hobson Jeff Adams Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Lim, Hyung Doo Kim, Tae Soon |- |'"Camp Lazlo" Courtesy of' |Cartoon Network |- |'Live Action Island Footage Provided by' |Bad Clams Productions, Inc. |- |'Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Budget Films Image Bank Film by Getty Images |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Corbis |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Live Action Sequence Story by' |C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kaz Kent Osborne |- |'Live Action Sequence Written by' |Kaz Antonio Guilbaud Chris Headrick |- |'Storyboard Director for Live Action Sequence' |Kaz Mark O'Hare |- |'Storyboard for Live Action Sequence' |Antonio Guilbaud Frank Weiss Sean Dempsey |- |'Scene Timing for Live Action Sequence' |Lindsey Pollard Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Live Action Sequences |- |'Director' |Mark Osborne |- |'Line Producer' |Nick Paine |- |'Assistant Director' |Luke Scully |- |'Camera Operator' |Ted Ashton |- |'Production Designer' |Josee Lemonnier |- |'Wardrobe' |Teri Valazza |- |'Makeup Artist' |Lisa Carey |- |'FX Makeup' |Art Anthony |- |'Special Costumes' |David Candelaria |- |'Special Prop Makers' |Cameron Baity David Candelaria |- |'Stop Motion Unit' |Cameron Baity Mark Caballero Seamus Walsh |- |'Gaffer' |Kim Killingsworth |- |'Electricians' |Earl Woody |- |'Rigging Electrician' |Christian Killingsworth |- |'Board Operator' |Kelly Waldman |- |'Grips' |Vic Price Bud Balani |- |'Rigging Grip' |Tom Braislin |- |'Swing/efx' |Dennis Hoerter |- |'Camera Assistant' |Bob Cade |- |'Video Assist' |Alex Cacciarelli |- |'Production Mixer' |Dave Weinstock |- |'Boom Operator' |Paul Shapiro |- |'Construction Coordinator' |Matthew Haynes |- |'Script Supervisor' |Varda Hardy |- |'Costume Assistant' |Lisa Damato |- |'Makeup Assistant' |Connie Kallos |- |'Production Manager' |Chris Robinson |- |'Production Assistant' |Lucy Spas Justin Varava Ian Jordan |- |'Production Driver' |Josh Inch |- |'Production Intern' |Katie Mitchell |- |'Set Dresser' |Michael Triant |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Sean Dempsey Rich Magallanes Alan Smart Stephen Hillenburg Dan Zadonozny |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'For Cartoon Network Studios' |- |'Executive Producer' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Supervising Producer' |Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Khaki Jones |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Vaicom International Inc. © 2004 Paramount Pictures. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 3 Category:End Credits